Locos por deducciones
by AnimeLG
Summary: Shinichi ha vuelto con nuevos casos pero...aparecen nuevos asesinos que podrían tener algo que ver con la organización de los hombres de negro ¿sera capaz shinichi de atraparlos o sera atrapado por el amor? Shinichi x Hattori yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas y si te gusta adelante. lo se mal sumary y es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hacía un mes que Haibara le había dado un prototipo de la cura del veneo de los hombre de negro y había vuelto a se Shinichi Kudo, el detective más famoso de Japón. Cuando le dijo a Ran que había vuelto esta le hizo una llave de karate mientras le decía lo mucho que se había preocupado por él. Como había faltado más de 2 meses a clases tuvo que recuperar esas clases y examenes en 1 semana aunque no supuso mucho para shinichi es verdad que después de esa semana estaba agotado. También si ayudaba en algún caso le pedía al inspector Megure que nilo mencionara ya que si la organización lo descubría podrían atacar a todos sus seres queridos. Bueno situemonos en el presente...

Shinichi Kudo y Ran volvían de la escuela se encontraron a Heiji Hattori por el camino.

Heiji-Oe Kudo! Cuanto tiempo!-gritó como siempre el detective del este-

Shinichi- C-cuanto tiempo...- dijo un poco nervioso-

Ran-hola heiji,que raro...¿Kazua no está contigo?-lo miró es¡xtrañada-

Heiji-Esa pesada dijo que iba a visitar a una amiga yme dijo que la esperase por aquí...- dice y pone una mano sobre el hombro de shinichi- ytu kudo? que haces por aquí?- dijo sonriendole-

Shinichi-Estabamos volviendo de la escuela-dijo desviando la mirada-

En eso llega Kazuha.

Kazuha-Heijiiiiiiiiiiii! TE DIJE QUE ME ESPERARAS!-gritó justo a su lado-

Heiji-CALLATE PESADA! TE ESTABA ESPERANDO POR SI NO LO HABÍAS NOTADO!- gritó aun más fuerte-

Todas las personas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron mirando y susurrando.

¿Quién es ese?...¿Qué le estará haciendo a esa pobre chica?...¿Será uno de esos acosadores?...¡Mami,mami mira es el lobo que persigue a caperucita!

La cara de Heiji en ese momento era todo un poema.

Shinichi, Pero ahora que he hecho para merecer esto..., pensó y se dio una palmada en la cara. Empezó a arrastrar a su amigo cuando vio que este se había quedado petrificado por la vergüenza pero a los 10 segundos se recupero y ya estaba volviendo a pelear con kazuha.

Cuando iban caminando por una calle muy poco transitada una nota cayó en manos de kudo y decía...

Para mi querido detective, hoy robare el ojo de la serpiente, si te crees capaz intenta atraparme.

Kaito Kid.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Subire el segundo cuando acaben los exámenes o cuando me de la gana.


	2. Chapter 2

Heiji-Itaiiiiiii!-dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de las chicas- Oe Kudo que es eso?- preguntó curioso-

Shinichi-Es una nota de kaito kid- dijo entregandosela- va a robar esta noche- dijo mientras se ponia a su lado para comprobar que la nota no tuviese algún mensaje secreto-

Kazuha y Ran- ¡¿DE QUIÉN?!-dijeron al unisono mientras le arrebataban la carta a los detectives-

Heiji-¡¿PERO QUÉ OS CREÉIS QUE HACEIS?!- gritó lo más alto que pudo-

Shinichi solamente suspiro mientras veía a su mejor amigo intentar quitarle la carta a sus dos acompañantes, lo cual fue muy tonto ya que una de ellas es la campeona nacional de kárate de Japón.

Heiji- Me duele...- dijo mientras caminaba con shinichi que le había pedido POR FAVOR la carta a Ran (algo que el impulsivo de Heiji no pensó)-

Shinichi-Eso te pasa por tonto-dijo mientras miraba a las chicas caminar a unos pasos más atrás de ellos- ¿Y dónde os estais quedando?-

Heiji- Ah eso,¿sabes el hotel super fino que hay a las afueras de Tokyo?-

Shinichi- Si... ya me he quedado ahi varias veces- dice restandole importancia-

Heiji- Es un sitio muy aburrido...¡Ya sé!- dijo mientras se ponía delante de kudo- ¿me podría quedar en tu casa?-

Shinichi-¿Q-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- dijo mientras escondía su sonrojo-

Las chicas se detuvieron al oir a shinichi y se acercaron a ellos.

Ran-¿Qué pasa Shinichi?-preguntó mientras miraba a su amigo de la infancia un poco preocupada-

Kazuha-¿Qué le hiciste a shinichi baka?- dijo mientras le daba un golpe-

Heiji-Yo solo le pregunté si puedo quedarme en su casa...¿Puedo?- lo miró con esos ojitos de cachorritoa los que kudo no se pudo resistir-

Shinichi- Bueno...s-si te puedes quedar...¿P-pero tu padre te dejará?-

Kazuha- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES IDIOTA?!-mira a heiji- A TU PADRE LE COSTÓ UNA PASTA RESERVAR EN ESE HOTEL,¡¿Y TÚ AHORA QUIERES TIRAR ESE DINERO POR LA BORDA?!-

Heiji-NO SEAS PESADA YA TE DIJE QUE LE REGALARON ESAS HABITACIONES A MI PADRE-

Kazuha-PE...-

Shinichi y Ran se alejaron un poco de ellos ya que llamaban un "poco" la atención. Al llegar a un cruce Ran y Kazuha se despidieron la segunda golpeando por enécima vez al tonto de hattori por desaprobechar el hotel bla bla bla...

Heiji-Oe kudo-

Shinichi-¿Hm?-

Heiji-¿Vas a ir al robo?-preguntó ¿celoso?-

Shinichi- Si, ¿quiéres acompañarme?-preguntó mientras se detenía en frente de su casa-

Heiji-¡Pues claro!-dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo-¿quién si no te va a proteger de ese ladrón?-

Shinichi-Pues tu no-dijo mientras abría la verja de su casa indicandole a heiji que entrase-

Heiji-no seas malo kudo-dijo siguiendolo-tu casa es bastante grande-

Shinichi-bueno pues...adelante-dijo mientras abría la puerta-

Heiji- con permiso-

_Pues hasta aquí el capítulo,espero que os gustase y nos vemos en el próximo._


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar Heiji se quedo un poco asombrado al ver que la casa de kudo era tan bonita. Shinichi por su parte solo se sentó en el sofá del salón y esperó a que su amigo saliera de su asombro. Cuando Heiji reacciono este se sentó al ladode shinichi haciendo que este se pusiese un poco nervioso.

Heiji- ¿Kudo?-dijo mientras lo miraba-

Shinichi-intentando evadir la mirada de hattori dirigiendo su vista a la televisión- ¿Q-qué p-pasa?-

Heiji-¿Tienes algún plan para lo de KID?- preguntó mientras apagaba el televisor-

Shinichi-Ah eso... Si tengo un plan,¿por?-

Heiji-¡Pues cuenta hombre!- dijo mientras lo acercaba más si que kudo se diese cuenta-

Kudo-Pues el plan sería...-fue a seguir hablando cuando noto que el rostro de heiji estaba muy cerca por lo tanto de un salto se alejo-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!-

Heiji- ¡OE! ¿Cómo que que hago?- dijo y se levantó- no te oía por eso me acerqué- MIntió lo mejor que pudo-

La cara roja de Shinichi era todo un poema. Heiji al notar que su amigo se había puesto rojo decidió distraerlo para que no descubriese lo que intentaba hacer.

Heiji-Entonces...¿Cuándo vamos al museo?-lo miro mientras veía como Kudo se ponía su cazadora- Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa-

Shinichi-Pues vamos- Dijo mientras cogía las llaves de su casa y se iban al museo.

Al llegar hattori y shinichi vieron a un montón de policías por el museo, se encontraron con el inspector Megure a la entrada del museo hablando con el dueño, Kuro heizawa. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la joya, no sin antes verificar que no eran Kaito KID disfrazado, en el cual estaban varios policías, El detective durmiente Kogoro Mouri y Ginzo.

Kogoro-¡¿ QUE HACEN ESTOS CRÍOS AQUÍ?!-Gritó al ver a Kudo y hattori entrar por la puerta-

Shinichi-**Oe oe que sin mi no habrías resuelto ni un caso...-pensó kudo-**

Heiji- ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS CRÍO ABUELO?!- Gritó mientras empezaba una pelea de gritos-

Shinichi-Bueno inspector,¿dónde está la joya?-Dijon ignorando por completo la pelea que tenían los dos detectives-

Megure-Ah si kudo, sigueme- dijo y lo guío hasta una vitrina que había en medio de la sala-

Era una joya bastante hermosa, era un serpiente muy bien hecha de oro y con todos los detalles hechos a mano y sujetaba un diamante de más de 20 kilates. Por el cuerpo de la serpiente estaban repartidos trozos de esmeraldas y rubís.

Shinichi-Que bonit-

Un fuerte golpe se oyó y las luces se apagaron, todos oyeron como se abría la puerta y entraban varias personas a la habitación pero antes de que alguien hiciese algo o preguntase algo el sonido de la vitrina romperse y de algo más cayendo al suelo y rompiendose los distrajo. Varios segundos después volvio la luz y la vitrina estaba destruida y la joya estaba partida en dos. Las personas que habían entrado a la habitación eran el dueño;na ayudante del museo, Ayane Hatane y un amigo del dueño del museo, Tenzo Retsuki ( que también era el que dió la joya al museo)

Shinichi y Heiji- Esta...no es la auténtica joya...-dijeron al unisono mientras cada uno recogía una parte de la joya falsa-

Todos-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

_Pues hasta aquí el cap espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Ya que pronto son las vacaciones subiré más cap._


	4. Chapter 4

Todos se habían quedado de piedra cuando los detectives dijeron que no era la verdadera joya. El primero en "hablar" fue Ginzo.

Ginzo- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ES LA VERDADERA JOYA?!-gritó mientras golpeaba la pared que había a su lado-

Megure- es imposible, ya que el museo ha estado vigilado por decenas de grupos de policías...-

Kogoro- ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁIS DICIENDO NIÑATOS?!-

Heiji- ¡A QUIÉN LLAMA NIÑATO VIEJO VERDE!-

Shinichi- Venga vamos calmate hattori-dijo intentando calmar a su amigo-

Heiji- ¡Tch!- dijo mientras se calmaba-

Shinichi- Inspector megure usted noto que las luces se fueron y entraron la tres personas que tiene ahora mismo delante, ¿no?-

Megure solo asintió mientras veia como Shinichi se acercaba a la ventana.

Shinichi-La ventana no ha sido forzada ni hay indicios de que se haya usado- dijo mientras revisaba la ventana- por lo que KID no pudo entrar o salir por aquí...-

Heiji- Lo que solo nos deja la posibilidad de que entró por la puerta cuando las luces se fueron- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que había en esa sala- por la cual entraron tres personas;el dueño, Kuro heizawa;la ayudante del museo, Ayane Hatane y un amigo del dueño del museo, Tenzo Retsuki-

Kuro- ¿E-está insinuando que uno de no-nosotros es kaito KID?-preguntó muy nervioso-

Shinichi- Ha acertado señor kuro- dijo mientras se colocaba en medio de la sala- No solo lo insinuo, lo sé-

Kogoro-¿QUE SABES NIÑATO?- gritó y lo miró muy furioso-

Shinichi-**Voy a perder la paciencia con este viejo...**\- pensó my molesto- Sé que uno de ellos es Kaito KID ya que al entrar cometió un error-

Ayane- Un...-

Tenzo-¿Error?-

Megure-y kudo...¿Cuál fue ese error?- preguntó mientras lo miraba confuso-

Heiji- Pues el error fue...-

Kogoro- Haber pasado por delante mío...- dijo mientras shinichi se daba un golpe en la cabeza y hattori lo miraba con odio-

Megure- ¿Usted sabe quién es KID mouri?- Preguntó incredulo-ç

Kogoro-Por supuesto- dijo y se puso delante del dueño- FUE USTED-

Kudo se dió otro golpe en la cabeza mientras hattori lo miraba de una forma amenazante-

Megure- ¿Y por qué es él Mouri?-

Kogoro- Porque me lo dice mi instinto JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Todos-...-

Heiji- Ni de cerca- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

Shinichi- Kaito KID es...- dijo mientras se acercaba a los sospechosos con heiji-

Shinichi y Hattori- ¡Usted señorita Ayane!

Ayane- ¿Y q-qué pruebas tienen?-

Megure- es verdad...Kudo,¿tienes pruebas?-ç

Shinichi-Descubrí que un trozo de la joya tiene una marca del pintalabios que usted está usando ahora mismo- dijo mientras sacaba el trozo- y también que al lado de la vidriera había esto- dijo mientras sacaba un trozo de tela negro- que pertece al vetido que lleva,¿no es verdad? Las dos cosas pertenecen a la secretaria que es la única,o debería decir...Kaito KID-

Ayane- JAJAJAJA veo que me has descubiento-dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de humo-

Shinichi- ¡Ahora hatt-

El humo era desnso, tanto que no se podía ver más allá de tu nariz. Cuando este se dicipó KID había desaparecido y la joya estaba colocada encima de una mesa con una nota debajo que decía:

_Gran trabajo detective, como premio no robare la joya._

_KAITO KID._

Shinichi-suspiró y le entregó la joya al inspector y se iba a ir con Heiji cuando oyeron un grito. Los dos echaron a correr y al llegar se encontraron el cadaver de un policía desmembrado.

Shinichi-Pe-pero que ha pasado..

Heiji observaba atónito la escena mientras los demás llegaban.

Megure-Que ha pasado aquí...-dijo cerrando los puños-

Shinichi-POr lasmarcasel arma del crimen puede haber sido una motosierra...-

Entonces Heiji y kudo se dieron cuenta de que el asesino podría aun estar cerca.

Shinichi- Inspector el asesino aun puede andar cerca- dijo mientras se disponía a ir al bosque en busca del culpable-

Megure-sacó su transmisor- A TODAS LA UNIDADES HAY UN ASESINO SUELTO, VAYAN EN GRUPO DE 4 Y ADENTRENSE EN EL BOSQUE EN BUSCA DEL CULPABLE Y NO INTENTEN HACER ALGO SOLOS, SI VEN ALGO SOSPECHOSO AVISEN DE INMEDIADTO- dijo y guardo el trnsmisor y miró a kudo y heiji- Ustedes quedense aquí, podría ser peligroso- dijo mientras se iba con kogoro y Ginzo al bosque-

Heiji-esperó a que Megure hubiese desaparecido y miro a kudo- VAMOS KUDO HAY QUE ENCONTRARLO- dijo y se metio en el bosque-

Shinichi- ¡HATTORI!- gritó y lo empezó a perseguir pero rápidamente se perdió- ¡**Mierda! Es peligroso ir solo y va y hattori se mete de lleno en la boca del lobo**\- pensó y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una llanura donde había un charco de sangre-

Shinichi se acercó y se agachó para inspeccionarlo pero alguien lo golpeo por detrás dandole en la cabeza y haciendo que se desmayase. Las ultimas palabras que escuchó fueron:

?- Kaito kid es solo mío...-


	5. Chapter 5

En alguna otra parte Hattori seguía buscando al asesino pero tras media hora se rindió y regresó al museo donde se suponía que seguía Kudo pero al llegar...

Heiji-¿Kudo? Oe no me asustes tío- dijo y empezó a buscar a su amigo-

Mientras Shinichi empezó a despertarse pero cuando intentó moverse notó que estaba atado.

Shinichi- ¿Pe-pero que...?-dijo e intentó soltarse pero empezó a marearse-mierda...¿dónde está hattori cuando lo necesitas? -pensó y miro a su alrededor-

Notó que estaba en una cabaña que estaba en el centro del bosque. La habitación no era muy grande y el suelo estaba lleno de sangre, cuando Kudo miró hacia arriba se quedó horrorizado.

Shinichi- No puede ser...-

En el techo había un montón de cadáveres colgados bocabajo y a algunos les faltaban partes y otros las tenían cosidas.

Hattori por su parte buscaba a Kudo como alma que llevaba al diablo.

Heiji- KUDOOOO-DIJO y se metió en lo más profundo del bosque-

Después de unos minutos encontró un charco de sangre y se acercó al inspeccionarlo pero vio algo que lo dejo de piedra. Ahí junto al charco estaba la chaqueta de su amigo llena de sangre. Hattori la cogio y la examinó.

Heiji-kudo...- salió corriendo en busca de su amigo- por dios que no le haya pasado nada por favor- pensó-

Shinichi se había quedado mirando el horrible crimen cuando una voz lo saco de su trance.

¿?-¿te gustan mis muñecas?- dijo mientras lo miraba de una forma psicópata desde una zona oscura-

Shinichi-¿mu-muñecas?-dijo confundido y asqueado-¿quien eres tu?-dijo molesto-

Akito-¿yo? Yo soy Akito y tu eres.. a si el famoso detective Shinichi kudo-

Cuando kudo se fijó en Akito vio que era un chico de unos 13 o 14 años.

Shinichi- es imposible... alguien de tu edad no podría levantar una motosierra-dijo mientras lo miraba incrédulo-

Akito-¿y por qué ibais tras mi querido kaito?-dijo mientras cogía la motosierra con una mano y se acercaba hacia el detective-

Shinichi-¿Cómo es posible? Mis deducciones eran...¿erróneas? Pero es imposible que un niño pueda levantar una motosierra- pensó-

Akito-me vas a contestar, ¿Sí o no?-dijo y le puso la motosierra en el cuello-¿o prefieres morir?-

Shinichi-como-

Akito lo miro confundido y bajo la motosierra.

Shinichi-¿Cómo puedes levantar la motosierra?-

Akito-antes responde a mi pregunta-

Shinichi-un detective siempre persigue y encierra a los criminales-

Akito- ¿a si?-dijo un poco molesto- el único que va a atrapar a Kaito soy yo- dijo y le hizo un corte en la mejilla- y en respuesta a tu pregunta... digamos que alguien me dio una droga para ser más fuerte-

Shinichi-un droga...-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos-

Akito-antrs te pasa ni que hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo con un na sonrisa- se parece mucho a Kid... a lo mejor me divierto un poco con él...- pensó-

Shinichi fue a decir algo pero un grito lo interrumpió.

Heiji- KUDOOOO,¡¿DONDE ESTAAAAS?!-

Shinichi-un idiota-dijo mientras suspiraba-

Akito- bueno... nos vemos detective- dijo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que se desmayase y lo desató y lo puso en el suelo lleno de sangre luego tiró una cerilla y salio de la casa y se fue de ahí en una moto. Heiji al ver que la casa empezó a quemarse entro corriendo para apagar el fuego pero al llegar a la habitación de donde salia el humo se encontró a kudo tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre de los cadáveres del techo. Lo primero que hizo fue apagar el fuego luego cogio a kudo a modo princesa y lo sacó de la casa y lo puso recostado en un arbol después llamo al inspector para que viniese.

Shinichi- que...¿hattori? -dijo medio dormido-

Heiji-KUDO-grito abrazandolo-

Shinichi- Hattori...-dijo rojo como un tomate- su-sueltame...-

Heiji- a si perdona-dijo soltandolo- no me preocupes asi-

Shinichi- estabas ¿preocupado?- dijo muy nervioso-

Heiji-pues claro ¡¿como no voy a estarlo?! Eres la persona qu- digo mi mejor amigo-dijo un poco nervioso-

Shinichi- estaba a punto de decir... no, imposible- pensó y empezó a marearse-

Heiji-¿kudo?-preguntó preocupado-

Shinichi- S-si estoy bien solo un poco mareado...-

Unos minutos más tarde llegó el inspector y llevaron a kudo y a hattori a la casa del primero.

No sé si quedó algo corto pero estoy escribiéndolo desde elmóvil y me estoy quedando sin paciencia con el corrector, bueno espero que le haya gustado el cap. Si se les quedo muy corto diganmelo e intentare subir otro en compensación


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Ran en la entrada.

Ran- ¡Shinichi! ¡¿Dónde estaban?!- gritó mientras se acercaba a ellos muy enfadada-

Shinichi al ver que hattori se iba a poner a gritar le puso una mano en la boca y miro a Ran.

Shinichi- Estabamos resolviendo un caso no te preocupes- dijo intentando sonar calmado- Por eso llegamos tan tarde y por cierto ran, ¿qué haces en mi casa a las 3 de la mañana?- dijo un poco cansado-

Ran- Es que como no me cogías el telefono...- dijo mientras se ponía muy nerviosa-

Heiji se quitó la mano de kudo de la boca y lo miro.

Heiji- ¿Cómo que por el caso? Llegamos tarde porque tu fuiste s- pero antes de que siguies hablando kudo le volvio a tapar la boca**\- Y otra vez la mano...pero.. no es como si me molestase, asi puedo tener su aroma... ¿¡Pero que carajos digo?! no no no hattori ya casile dices a kudo que lo amas..¿¡Y por qué casi lo digo?! Soy un imbécil...- **pensó-

Mientras hattori seguía con su pelea interna kudo aprovechó que estaba distraido y se despidió de Ran diciendo que se fuese a casa que ellos estaba muy cansados por lo del caso( En lo que shinichi no mintió ya que aun estaba un poco mareado) y arrastró a heiji, cosa que este no noto, hasta la casa.

Shinichi- Heiji-dijo mientras sarandeaba a su amigo-

Heiji-...-seguía pensando-

Shinichi- Heiji-dijo moviendolo un poco más fuerte-

Heiji-mmm...-seguía pensando-

Shinichi- HEIJII-grito y colocó su cara muy cerca a la de él-

Heiji-¿eh?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y viendo la cara de kudo muy cerca a la suya- K-kudo...-dijo rojo como un tomate-

Shinichi al notar que tan cerca estaba se separo e intentó ocultar su sonrojo.

Shinichi- Como no despertabas...¿En que pensabas?- dijo un poco curioso-

Heiji- En t- DIGO en.. trampas-dijo muy nervioso-Casi se lo digo otra vez...-pensó-

Shinichi-¿trampas?- dijo un poco confudido-

Kudo no era tonto sabía lo que iba a decir pero como le gustaba hattori negaba todo eso ya que pensaba que su amigo no queria nada con el.

Heiji- ¡Si! Para atrapar a KID la próxima vez-dijo muy seguro- Bueno entramos-

Shinichi- ah si claro-dijo y abrió la puerta dejando al detective de Osaka entrar a su casa-

Al entrar Shinichi se fue arriba a cambiarse de ropa ya que la suya estaba llena de sangre. Heiji por su parte se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión para distraerse.

Shinichi- Oye Heiji- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-No te han traido la ropa,¿Te presto un pijama mío?-

Heiji-¿¡EHHHHHH!?-dijo saltando del sofá- B-bueno si quieres...-Dijo un poco nervioso-

Shinichi-se empezó a reir- Pero ajajajajajja que te pasa jajajajajaja-

Heiji-**Su sonrisa...**-pensó y se quedo embobado mirando a kudo mientras este se reía sin parar-

Shinichi-bueno...¿Quieres comer algo?-dijo calmandose-

Heiji-eh, a no no, no quiero nada pero gracias por la oferta-

Shinichi- Bueno arriba a la derecha es la habitación de invitados-dijo, apagó la TV y se fue a la habitación de invitados seguido por Heiji-

Al llegar heiji se sentó en la cama y miro la habitación muy curioso. La cama era bastante grande para ser individual por lo que se sorprendió bastante y siguió observando la habitación mientras kudo se iba a buscarle un pijama. La habitación era bastante grande la cama estaba pegada a la pared,había una mesita de noche bastante bonita al lado de la cama con una lamparita,un escritorio sin nada encima salvo unos bolígrafos y unos folios en blanco,un armario y una cómoda.

Shinichi- entró a la habitación y le tiró el pijama a heiji ya que este estaba,otra vez, distraido- Ahí tienes el pijama heiji-

Heiji-¿Eh?ah gracias Kudo- dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa para ponerse la del pijama-

Shinichi al ver eso se puso rojo como un tomate-

Shinichi-Bu-bueno mi..mi habitación e-es la de enfrente n-no dudes en t-tocar si hay algún pro-problema.. Bu-buenas noches-dijo muy nerviosomientras cerraba la puerta y se iba a su habitacíon para cambiarse-

Heiji-suspiro mientras miraba la puerta- Kudo..-dijo y se cambió y se acostó en la cama-Buenas noches..-

La casa se había quedado en ó 1 hora y heiji se despertó por el frío- ¡Achíííí!-

Heiji intentó volverse a dormir pero no podía-mierda...-entonces recordó que kudo le había dicho que si había algún problema lo llamase- **¿si duermo con kudo se me pasará el frío?**-Pensó un poco rojo y se levantó,salió de la habitación y tocó en la puerta de kudo-

Shinichi-Mhh adelante...-dijo medio dormido-

Heiji- entró y miró a kudo un poco rojo- ¿kudo?

Shinichi-¿Qué?-dijo aun dormido-

Heiji-¿Puedo dormir aquí?-preguntó muy nervioso-

Shinichi-¿¡Quee?!-dijo rojo como un tomate-

Heiji- E-es que hace frío y...-dijo desviando la mirada-

Shinichi- lo miró y se hizo a un lado- está bien..- dijo y le dio la espalda a hattori para que no viese su sonrojo y cerró los ojos-

Heiji se metió y abrazó a kudo el cual yase había dormido ya que estaba muy cansado- kudo..te quiero-dijo en un susurro y se durmió-

_Y... hasta aquí el cap espero que le haya gustado,nos vemos._


	7. Chapter 7

Shinichi estaba empezando a despertarse, notó que su almohada estaba emitiendo un calor muy agradable y la abrazó. Heiji abrió lentamente los ojos al notar algo(mejor dicho alguien) lo abrazaba. Al ver la causa se puso rojo como un tomate.

Heiji-mm,¿kudo?-dijo lo más cariñosamente que pudo-

Shinichi-¿hm?-dijo un poco cansado y con los ojos aun cerrados-

Heiji-P-podrías...ya sabes...¿soltarme?-dijo mientras intentaba quitar los brazos de Kudo de su cuerpo-

Shinichi abrió los ojos y se separo de hattori lo más rapido que pudo y cayendo asíal suelo. Heiji lo miro un poco preocupado y se acerco,si salir de la cama, hacia el.

Heiji-Oe,¿estás bien kudo?-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-

Shinichi-S-si...-dijo rojo como un tomate-y-yo lo sien-

Heiji-no te disculpes hombre,venga, vamos a desayunar-dijo ayudando a kudo a lenvantarse-

Shinichi-E-está bien..-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-

DING DONG

Shinichi-ya voy-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras-

DING DONG DING DONG

Shinichi-YA VOY-dijo un poco más alto-

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Shinichi,perdiendo la paciencia, abrió la puerta de su casa y grito a todo pulmón.

Shinichi-¡QUÉ PARES PESADA!-dijo lo más fuerte que pudo mirando a Ran un poco molesto-

Ran-¡NO ME GRITES SHINICHI!-dijo mientras entraba a la casa sin permiso- ¿dónde está hattori? Kazuha me pidió que le diese esto-Dijo mientras señalaba la maleta de ruedas que traía-

Heiji- Aquí uaaaaah estoy- dijo mientra bajaba las escaleras medio dormido-

Shinichi-Si haces eso te vas a caer-

Heiji-No me voy a...¡uaaaaah!-dijo mientras se caía hacia delante-

Heiji al caer hattori noto que algo había suavizado su caida y algo dulce y suave estaba rozando sus abrír los ojos se encontró que estaba encima de Kudo BESANDOLO. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse.

Heiji-Y-yo..k-kudo-dijo muy pero que muy rojo-

Shinichi miro al suelo totalmente rojo-n-no pasa nada...-

Ran- ¡UAAAAAH! ESTO ES MEJOR QUELOS MANGAS YAOIIIII-gritó y le empezóun derrame nasal-

Shinichi y Heiji- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-los dos la miraron muy sorprendido-

Ran-aun en su mundo-El primer beso de shinichi...con heiji...ya puedo morir...-dijo mientras se desmayaba-

Shinichi-¡ran!-dijo y se acecó a ella y la dejó en el sofa-

Heiji-**su primer beso...**-pensó rojo como un tomate-

Shinichi-¿q-qué pasa hattori?-dijo muy rojo-

Heiji-kudo...¿fue tu primer beso?-dijo mientras arrinconaba a kudo aprovechando que Ran estaba fantaseando-

Shinichi- ¿y...y qué si lo fue...?-dijo mientras miraba al suelo rojo-**¡me ha besado...! Cálmate kudo...solo ha sido un accidente...pero...¿por qué me ha gustado tanto...?**-

Heiji sonrió maliciosamente mientras se separaba de su amigo.

Shinichi-lo miro confundido-¿heiji?-

Ran-Se empezaba a despertar-¿qué...ha pasado?-

Shinichi-¿Estás bien?-preguntó un poco preocupado-

Ran-¡Shinichi!-dijo y lo abrazó- ¡Te has besado!- gritó como loca-

Shinichi y Heiji- CALLATE- dijeron y se miraron muy rojos-

Ran-bueno yo me voy-dijo mientras se acecaba a shinichi-Venga, aprovecha y declarate...-le susurró y se fue dejando a Shinichi totalmente rojo-

Heiji vió como su amigo se había quedado paralizado,aprovechó y le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la volvió en sí y le acarició la mejilla donde le había besado Heiji y recordó lo que le había dicho ran- **L-lo haré...pero...¿cómo?-**pensó.

Mientras heiji estaba golpeandose mentalmente por haber echo eso.

Heiji-**Soy idiota, idiota, el mayor idiota de la historia.. Seguro que Kudo se ha enfadado... me odia...seguro**-pensó-

Shinichi se fue a la cocina y miro a heiji muy rojo. Heiji se sorprendió al ver a Kudo tan rojo y pensó que era por su culpa-

Heiji-L-lo si-

Shinichi-t-tu...me...me...-dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos llorosos-

Heiji sintió que el corazón se le partía.

Heiji-Kudo...yo..lo si-

KUdo-me...me...-siguió diciendo rojo-**vamos vamos dilo de una vez Shinichi KUdo,tu no eres así...no te comportes como una chica**\- me..gus..gus...-

Heiji-**está intentando decir...no...imposible...**-pensó-

Shinichi-me..gustas...-dijo mientra se ponía aun más rojo de lo que estaba-

Heiji-se quedó paralizado- Kudo...-

Shinichi-lo sabía...tu no...-pero antes de que dijese algo estaba siendo besado por hattori-

Heiji-Te quiero kudo,te quiero te quiero- dijo mientras lo volvía a besar-

Shinichi y Heiji-**Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida...estoy tan feliz...**-pensarón-


	8. Chapter 8

_ATENCIÓN: ESTO ES UN AVISO: ANIMELG NO SE HACE RESPONSABLE DE LOS POSIBLES DERRAMES NASALES,DESMAYOS,ETC... TODO EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE CAP QUE ESTE EN __**NEGRITAS **__PERTENECE A MI PRIMA, LA CUAL QUERÍA UN LEMON. REPITO SI ERES SENSIBLE, HOMOFÓBICO O AUN NO HAS LEIDO NINGUN LEMON Y NO QUIERES LEERLO, SAL DE AQUÍ O VETE A LA PARTE QUE NO TIENE NEGITAS. GRACIAS Y NO MUERAN DESANGRADOS._

Shinichi y hattori se habían quedado abrazados hasta que shinichi se separo un poco de heiji.

Heiji-¿Qué pasa Kudo?-dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo-

Shinichi-yo...eto...bueno..-dijo mientras se ponia rojo como un tomate-

Heiji lo miro extrañado y luego pensó en algo.

Heiji-ven kudo-dijo mientras le cogía de la mano y subían al cuarto de kudo-

**Al llegar heiji colocó a Shinichi delicadamente en la cama mientras este lo miraba curioso.**

**Heiji-le besa la fente- Oe kudo...-dijo y el mencionado lo miro un poco confundido- ¿lo hacemos?-dijo mientras colocaba cada rodilla a los lados de kudo-**

**Shinichi se quedó ahí con los ojos muy abiertos. Heiji estaba empezando a impacientarse así que acercó su boca a la oreja de su ahora novio y mordio levemente el lóbulo haciedo que kudo soltara un pequeño un gemido.**

**Shinichi-Hei...ji..-dijo intentando taparse la boca con las manos-**

**Heiji-¿Si?-dijo mientras hacía un camino con su lengua desde la oreja hasta el cuello- **

**Shinichi-¿por... -qu..eres tu..ahhhh..el..que va ariba..ahhh?-dijo mientras veía a hattori muy rojo-**

**Heiji-¿quieres que cambiemos?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- oh...¿te gusta ser el uke?-**

**Shinichi-¿u...ke..?-preguntó mirando confuso a heiji-**

**Heiji-se separa del cuello del uke-(como mi prima me ha dicho que la escriba como me de la gana voy a poner todas las veces que pueda que Shinichi sea el UKE no pienso ponerlo de SEME NUNCA eso si mi prima me dice lo contrario...que lo dudoya que seguramente se lea esto solo por las faltas de ortografía que tengo pero buenooo... y TRANQUILOS la obligare a poner lemons más amenudo)-Uke es el que en la parte del sexo recibe por detrás-dijo como si nada viendo como kudo se ponía rojo-**

**Shinichi-P-pero...-dijo intentando esconderse en el pecho de hattori-**

**Heiji-sere gentíl...-dijo mientras besaba a kudo y le mordía el labio para que abriese la boca-**

**Shinichi abrió la boca y ahí empezó la guerra de lenguas. Heiji quería que Shinichi gimiese hasta quedase si voz(no sabeis como me moria por escribir estoooooo XS) así que metió su mano bajo la camisa de su uke y empezó a masajear los botones de kudo. Shinichi ahogo un gemido en la boca de heiji y se separó en busca de aire.**

**Shinichi-ahh..ahh..-dijo y se tapó la boca-**

**Heiji-dejame oirte kudo...-dijo mientras le quitaba las manos de la boca-**

**Hattori bajo del cuello de Shinichi y empezó a besar los botones rosa de su querido novio el cual estaba intentando no gemir.**

**Heiji-kudo..no te retengas..-dijo mientras le daba un mordisco en el cuello que seguramente le dejaría marca-**

**Shinichi-p-pero sueno como una chica ahh- dijo mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de hattori-**

**Heiji-pero a mi me encanta que gimas-dijo mientras recostaba a kudo en la cama mientras le quitaba la camisa y la lanzaba vete tu a saber donde-**

**Heiji empezó a juguetear con los botones de kudo mientras le besaba. Poco a poco fue bajando su mano hasta el pantalón de Shinichi y acariciaba su ya notoria erección.**

**Shinichi-Ahhh-dijo mientras miraba a heiji muy rojo- Ha...ttori...-**

**Heiji sonrió maliciosamente y miro a kudo con lujuria.**

**Heiji-no hemos ni empezado y ya estás así... hay que ver kudo...-dijo mientras le daba otro beso-**

**Shinichi-Pues...ah..anda que...ah..tu..-dijo mientras con su rodilla masajeaba la erección de hattori-**

**Heiji ahogó un gruñido de placer y le bajo lentamente los pantalones a kudo y luego le bajó sus calzoncillos(o boxers o como os de la p*** gana lo importante es...QUE AL ESCRIBIR ESTO ESTOY MANCHANDO DE SANGRE EL ORDENADOR) y miró a kudo con una media sonrisa.**

**Shinichi-no...ah...-dijo mientras hattori comenzaba a lamer la punta-**

**Heiji se metió el mienbro de Kudo en boca haciendo que este diera un sonoro gemido y empezó el vaiven**

**Shinichi-ahhhh...ahhhh...aahhhh-dijo mientras la vista se le tornaba borrosa-despues de unos minutos un escalofrío pasó por su columna-He...ji...me co..corr-**

**Heiji le dio un leve mordisco en la base haciendo que shinichi se corriese.**

**Heiji-ahora calmate...-dijo mientras le acercaba tres dedos-lamelos-ordenó mientras mordía levemente el hombro de su uke-**

**Shinichi-pero...es injusto...-dijo mientras hattori lo miraba confuso-eso...-dijo mientras señalaba la ropa de Heji-**

**Heiji al notar sus intenciones se separó un poco de el y se desvistió lentamentelo que fue una tortura por no tenerlo ya con él y un placer extremo al ver ese cuerpo. Heiji se volvió a acercar a su pareja y le mostró sus dedos. Shinichi abrió la boca y empezó a lubricar los dedos. Cuando heiji vió que ya estaban lo suficiente mente lubricados los sacó de la boca de su kudo y metio uno e la entrada de este.**

**Shinichi-aaaah!-dijo mienttras agarraba con fuerza la espalda de heiji-duele...-dijo mientras varias lagrimas salian de sus ojos-**

**Heiji-ya veras que ahora se pasa...pero para eso...calmate..-dijo y lo recosto en la cama-**

**Shinichi se calmó y empezo a notar placer cuando heiji movió su dedo. Cuando Heiji metió el segundo kudo volvió a agarrase a la espalda de heiji dejandole varios arañazos. Hattori empezó a moverlos en tijera y shinichi volvió a notar mucho placer y cuando su detective metió el tercer dedo solo sintió que el placer lo inundaba .**

**Heiji-bien..-dijo y sacó los tres dedos y puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su pareja-Ahora va a doler un poco...quiero..que te mantengas calmado...-dijo mientras metía poco a poco su miembro en el interior de kudo-**

**Shinichi-¡AAAH!-dijo mientras se abrazaba a heiji e intentaba calmarse-duele..aahhh-dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos-**

**Heiji-ya...tranquilo..-dijo y le empezó a secar las lagrimas y a distraerlo con beso para que no sintiese tanro dolor-**

**Cuando Heiji estuvo totalmente dentró de kudo esperó unos intantes a que este se acostumbrase.**

**Shinichi-ya... mientras abrazaba a su pareja-**

**Heiji empezó a moverse lentamente.**

**shinichi-aaah...ahhhh...ahhh-dijo mientras agarraba fuertemente la espalda de hattori el cual comenzó a moverse más rápido-**

**Heiji-eres...tan estrecho kudo...-dijo y beso a shinichi-**

**Shinichi al sentir que hattori había dado en su punto dulce dio un sonoro gemido.**

**Heiji-Con que es aqui..-dijo y empezó a darle varias veces en ese punto-**

**Shinichi-¡NO! ahi no.. -dijo mientras agarraba más fuerte la espalda de este.**

**Shinichi se vino manchando el pecho de ambos y heiji dio unas estocadas más y se vino en en el interior de kudo. Salió de él y besó a kudo con dulzura.**

**Heiji-te amo...-dijo y cogió las sabanas y los enrrolló-**

**Shinichi-yo..también..-dijo y se recostó en el pecho de hattori-**

_Y hasta aquí el cap. y..._

_Prima. Y DECIDLE A MI PRIMA QUE ME DEJE ESCRIBIR MÁS LEMONSSS_

_Yo. SI TE DEJASE TODA LA HISTORIA SERÍA LEMON._

_ ES EL PLAAAN_

_Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el cap. Nos vemos._


	9. Chapter 9

Shinichi se había despertado hacia ya 10 minutos. Kudo habia decidido quedarse mirando el rostro dormido de heiji y también se había quedado en la cama por un pequeño dolor en la zona baja (ya sabeis...)

Heiji-hm...¿kudo?-dijo medio dormido-¿Qué haces?-

Shinichi-verte dormir,¿por?-dijo mientras se recostaba encima suyo-

Heiji-por nada,¿Qué hora es?- preguntó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a kudo-

Shinichi- las 9 creo-

Heiji- bueno vamos a desayunar...- dijo y besó a kudo cariñosamente- buenos días-

Shinichi- buenos dias...- dijo rojo como un tomate-

Heiji se levantó, se puso el pijama que estaba en el suelo y cuando estaba llegando a la puerta vio que kudo no se había levantado.

Heiji- ¿no vienes?-

Shinichi-se puso rojo como un tomate- me duele...-

Heiji se sintió culpable y miro a kudo con cara de arrepentimiento.

Shinichi- no te preocupes! Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida asi que no pongas esa cara-dijo mientras intentaba levantarse-

Heiji se acercó a kudo y lo cargó a estilo princesa.

Heiji- es mi culpa asu que dejame ayudarte-dijo y lo volvio a besar-

Shinchi escondio su cara roja en el pecho del detective y señaló el baño. Heiji lo llevó y lo dejo allí mientras este se duchaba. Cuando terminó hattori lo ayudó a llegar hasta la cocina.

DING DONG

Heiji-ya voy- dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta- DING DONG DING DONG Heiji llegó a la verja y la abrió.

Ran-¿heiji? ¿dónde está Shinichi?- preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la casa-

Heiji- el... bueno... esta en la cocina... y...- dijo muy nervioso-

Ran- no me digas...¡LO HAN HECHO!- dijo mientras le salían corazoncitos-

Heiji la arrastró hasta el interior de la casa muy rojo. Cuando llegaron heiji miro a ran entre enojado y avergonzado.

Ran-vamos heiji no hay de que avergonzarse...

Shinichi llegó a duras penas hasta heiji y miro a ran rojo.

Shinichi- ya lo averiguo...-

Heiji- si...

Ran-kazuha me debe 10 euros- pensó-

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Se que que es corto pero tengo que estudiar... putos profes pero bueno... espero que le haya gustado.


	10. Chapter 10

Ran seguía en su mundo mientras shinichi y heiji se miraban.

Ran-VOY A LLAMAR A KAZUHAAAAA! KIAAAAA MI QUERIDO SHINICHI ENAMORADOOOOO Y CON HATTORIIIII KYAAAAAA YAOI DOMINARA EL MUNDOOOOO- pensó mientras le salian corazones por todas partes-

Heiji-¿R-ran?-dijo mirandola un poco extrañado-

Shinichi- dejala, de seguro que está fantaseando con tonterías- dijo se acercó a heiji-

Heiji-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo mientras lo miraba curioso-

Shinichi agarro a heiji y lo llevo hasta la cocina ya que Ran había empezado a gritar YAOI YAOI y todo lo demás.

Shinichi- Soy detective-dijo secante-

Heiji-Ya ve... OYE QUE YO TAMBIÉN LO SOY- dijo mientras lo miraba con un puchero-

Shinichi-si...-dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla- oye pasame el portatil- dijo señalando una mesa-

Heiji-a claro-dijo y se lo paso-¿qué vas a hacer?-

Shinichi-mira-le enseña du teléfono-

Remitente: ¿?

Asunto: El niño de la motosierra,Akito.

Querido detective por la manera en la te escribo habras descubierto quien soy,¿no? bueno como ya sabras hay una persona en concreto que está obsecionada conmigo y mata gente cerca de donde yo hago mi "trabajo"... Tengo un trato para ti y tu querido "amigo",se nota muchoooooo :3, necesito que me ayudeis a encarcelarlo ya que esta metido en una organización que no me da buena espina... Se que no lo haras gratis así que te daré algo a cambio que ustedes querran saber, MI IDENTIDAD, pero eso lo iremos hablando. Espero sus respuestas en esta página: _.

Heiji:hmm...ya veo... ¿tanto se nos nota?-dijo mientras miraba a kudo confuso-

Shinichi- a mi q-que me cu-cuentas-dijo mientras buscaba esa página-

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Shinichi y Heiji- RAN ABRELE A KAZUHA/LA IDIOTA- dijeron al unisono-

Ran salió de su trance y fua a abrir a kazuha.

Shinichi-Ya-dijo mientras le hacia una seña a heiji para que se acercase a él-

Heiji-Mirando la pantalla-ya veo...-dijo mientras rodeaba a kudo con sus brazos-

Shinichi-H-heiji...estate qu-quieto..-dijo mientras se intentaba separar de hattori-

Heiji-Pero kudo...-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de él-

Kazuha-¡HEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritó entrando y golpeando a hattori dejandolo en el suelo-

Shinichi-¡Hattori!-dijo mientras lo miraba en el suelo-

Kazuha se puso encima de heiji a darle tortazos. Ran entró y vio la escena un poco confusa.

Kazuha- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a shinichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!-

Heiji-NO LE HE HECHO NADA- dijo y se quitó a kazuha de encima-

Shinichi- Vamos kazuha calmate...-dijo mientras la agarraba del hombro-

Kazuha- PERO SEGURO QUE TE OBLIGÓ-dijo y miro a heiji molesta-

Heiji- NI S-

Shinichi-¡kazuha calmate!-dijo ya molesto- él no me ha obligado ya que es mi novio-

Kazuha-¡¿q-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-dijo y miró incredula a heiji- es imposible que te haya declarado-

Heiji-Porque fue él,ESTU-

Shinichi-le da un golpe- bueno el caso es que ahora tenemos cosas de las que hablar asi que...-

Kazuha-si,si-dijo y se dirigió hacia Ran-toma-dijo y le dio 10 euros-

Ran-¡siiiii!-los coge y las dos se van-

Hasta aquí el cap. La culpa no ha sido MÍA, ha sido de LOS PROFESORES Y SUS ¡EXÁMENES! Espero que les haya gustado,xaooo.


End file.
